A New Old Story
by Martamos
Summary: Set long after the end of the fourth shinobi world war, a new generation of ninja have been born and raised and it seems history is repeating it's self. Hiro Sarutobi's oldest friend has fled the village for an unknown reason, he and Team Dō 2 must now hunt him down before the sixth Hokage brands him as missing nin. They will be forced to risk everything in the hunt for Ryo Uzimaki
1. Chapter 1

_First Naruto fic, hope you enjoy. More on the way._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in Naruto, if I did Haruna would be wearing less..._

* * *

Chapter 1 – Two Weeks

Hiro Sarutobi perched perfectly still atop the ancient oak tree. He had his back towards the setting sun, he could not have anything messing with his sight here. He gathered his chakra slowly, compressing it deep within himself in order to best utilize his technique.

Breathing slowly he closed left eye, putting all his focus into his right. Releasing his chakra into his eye he felt the odd bulging sensation that he always felt when it was activated.

'_Byakugan_' he thought rather than said as his eye finally awakened.

His vision exploded outwards, the world around him becoming both clear and confusing as he sought out their quarry. The trees became nothing beneath his gaze, transparent wraiths that left him with a near blank hill filled landscape.

He could see his team mates, each a few dozen trees from him waiting for him to begin. Negiko on the right, he could see her tense petite shoulders quaking slightly. He could not blame her, it was her brother they were looking for. Ita was to his left and as usual these days she showed no feeling at all.

He let his eye settle into its awakened state before kicking off from his tree. As he darted forward he saw the others head into action, Negiko heading opposite to him and Ita beginning their agreed spiral search pattern.

If Ryo was in these woods they were going to find him, even he was not fast enough to escape Team Dō 2. He hoped he was correct in that assumption, they had been searching for Ryo for over a week and he had been gone for a days before they started. If thus lead turned out to be false they would have to start searching differently or the next time they hear any word of Ryo would place him firmly on the missing-nin list.

That was exactly what they were here to prevent.

An hour passed, then two. Hiro's Byakugan was almost as good Negiko's but it was not his own and the strain was starting to wear him down. He had a 700m cubed sight that allowed him to survey the forest in massive chunks. But even with its help he was starting to lose hope, he had almost searched the entirety of his half of the forest and he had yet to see any sign of human activity.

He could feel his eye throb dangerously and the outer rim of his vision began to blur dangerously. Landing panting on a thick tree branch he let his chakra go and his vision returned to normal. He would take a minute to himself then get back on the search, the sixth told him to take break like this with his vision. When not fighting let it go or suffer the after effects of over use, the horror stories he had been told about such cases had kept him good and paranoid.

'_Just one minute'_ he told himself again, covering his right eye in a vain attempt to speed the recovery. He was usually better than this but after a week of searching...'_Just one more minute.'_

His drowsiness was broken by a burning sensation on his left hand. Looking down sharply he saw the small circular seal had gone yellow, Negiko had found him.

All thoughts of rest gone he let his Chakra burst through him and his vision exploded outwards. Leaping through the tree he darted towards Negiko's half of the forest, he was so focused on finding her he did not notice Ita coming up beside him at first.

He almost slipped out of the trees when her oddly clear quiet voice came from right next to him.

"Follow me..." was all she said, but it was all he needed to hear. He let her take the lead as they picked up the pace.

An irrational fear was growing in his gut, there was no chance of Ryo hurting Negiko but...He was out of it right now, he may forget she was his sister. Stupid yes, unlikely yes, but it did not stop him from wishing Ita would go faster.

His fears it seemed were not as mad as he had thought however. As always with Ryo's techniques, he heard it before he saw it. A great boom like the odd sound he heard from some of the more powerful explosions. What he saw however was a small orange figure appear suddenly in his extended vision, flying over their heads.

"Ita keep after him!" he ordered breaking off from her and reversing direction sharply. He half ways flew through the trees his vision focused on the rapidly descending figure in the sky. Over taking her just in time he dashed up the trunk of the nearest tree, ripping through the branches as he went. Launching himself from the top at just the right moment, he caught the girl in his arms just in time.

He landed rougher than he wanted to but luckily he did not seem to have hurt her. Just when he was feeling quite the hero he felt a powerful hand pushing at his jaw from beneath.

"I'm fine you idiot," she shouted at him her Byakugan eyes still active and glaring at him, an angry blush covering her small cheeks. On closer inspection he realised that there was indeed not a scratch on her, in fact he imagined he caused more damage to himself going after her than had been done to her.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly dropping her a little unceremoniously onto her feet. She huffed at him before kicking off after Ita and after smacking himself in the forehead, Hiro followed.

They were not hard to find. If there was one time that Ita showed emotion it was when Ryo was involved and her furious shrieks could be heard from over a hundred metres away.

"I told you not to bring her!" Negiko shouted back at him, "if she gets to him she'll rip him in half!"

"Then move faster then!" he shouted back focusing his vision on the source of the noise. He could she her, her wild black hair had come free from its braid as she fought...He felt his thoughts sharpen, all thoughts of Negiko and his exhaustion gone. It was him, Ryo Uzimaki and he was winning!

* * *

_Well what do you think? Id love to hear your thoughts, tell me what you wish but either way more is on the way._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok this one took me longer than I thought it would, I enjoyed it though. Its mainly action based this chapter but after this one that will play down for a while. Hope you enjoy it, please forgive my spelling errors I'm dyslexic and I can never seem to catch them all._

_Disclaimer: I do not know Naruto, you wold known if i did because Naruto would be female. Don't ask me why._

* * *

Chapter 2 – Shadow Makers

There was no time to waist, Ita had no chance against Ryo in the state she was in. Her sharingan had to be the only thing stopping him from dominating her completely. But he would, hell Hiro had worked with Ryo for years he knew how he fought and he knew know horribly efficient he could be in a fight.

But it was still three against one and Ryo could not take them all at once and they would not let him leave again. But they had to get to them quickly before Ita ripped the idiot apart, she was trying her hardest it seems.

Not wanting to waste time Hiro caught Negiko's attention and gave her their three fingered signal. They had been a team for months now, she knew at once what he was planning. She nodded once and darted to the side and ahead as Hiro began to mould his chakra.

How do you catch the fasted man in Konoha, you give him nowhere to run. '_If only it were that simple' _he thought meekly, but this was the only way to keep him from getting behind them.

Seconds away from breaking through the trees and into their fight Hiro clapped his hands together forming the seal his body needed to mound his chakra. He broke through the trees and saw their quarry in the flesh for the first time.

He had seen him through his Byakugan already but it was different seeing him through his own "True" eye. He only had a few seconds to take him in, his shaggy red hair, his black and grey jacket, the stupid old arm guards and then a flicker at the edge of his vision told him it was time.

Nejiko appeared as if from nowhere, colliding with Ita and pushing her out of the way just as Hiro cried "_Shadoumēkā no jutsu!"_

He felt the familiar weight on his finger tips for only a second before he cast out the dozens of shuriken that had formed in his hands in a great even wave of spinning metal. In many of their missions as Team Dō 2 this manoeuvre had been used in rescue missions. One of the girls would grab the target as Hiro released a barrage of deadly blades.

Today however there would be no such luck, only two people knew how to use the Shadoumēkā jutsu (Shadow-Maker Jutsu) and they were Hiro Sarutobi and Ryo Uzimaki.

He saw it in Ryo's eyes the second he began forming the technique, it was less that a second after Hiro released his own. It probably was not even a conscious decision, using the jutsu was like breathing for both of them.

Slamming his hands together and darting back to give himself time Ryo cried out "_Shadoumēkā no jutsu!" _and in a flicker of light and motion a four foot metal shield appeared between himself and Hiro's shuriken.

But this had all been part of his plan, he could not take Ryo with Jutsu. Ryo had twice the chakra and twice the skill with them but Hiro had the upper hand up close, so long as he ended it quickly.

Just as he heard the ding of metal on metal he darted forward, reaching to his back gripping the handles of his leather grip daggers. Drawing his blades he moulded his chakra forming two chakra blades arching up from his weapons.

He attacked in strikes, the first destroyed his shield making it flicker into non existence. The second was stronger and this one his moulded some of his lightning chakra into. He aimed for his side where it would wrap around Ryo and stun him before he could...

Just as his attack was about to make contact Ryo's body suddenly distorted as if covered by static and faded from view. Hiro swore, he must have marked something before he had attacked. But what had he had a chance to touch? Hiro knew his marks only lasted a minute or so at most. What could he have...a shout of alarm answered his question.

He must have marked Ita! Casting his vision out he spotted them, he had teleported right on top of the girls and forced them onto the ground. Ita had been thrown to one side and the two siblings were now fighting hand to hand in the dirt.

There was no time to waste, he dived out of the trees launching himself at two. Hoping to surprise him, he sheathed his right dagger and clapped his hands together, "_Shadoumēkā no jutsu," _he muttered a long kusarigama sickle and chain flickering into existence in his right hand.

As he landed Nejiko spotted him at once spinning in her usual spinning manner, blue chakra spiralling off her limbs, she positioned herself on the opposite side of Ryo and after exchanging several harsh blows with her brother stuck out suddenly with both palms and an explosion of spiralling chakra shouting, "_Rasen-Taihō!"_

Ryo was lifted right off his feet throwing him spinning backwards towards Hiro's waiting blades. He spun the kusarigama in the opposite direction to Ryo's spiralling fall, using he added momentum to help tangle up his limbs in his chain. The second he hit the ground he stabbed down with his dagger extending out the chakra blade. No second chances, he would fix him to ground with his chakra. Ita they could bandage him up later when Negiko had locked him down.

It would have worked, but the second it took for him to extend out his weapon Ryo had slipped out of one of his arm guards to release one of his trapped arms. He slapped his freed arm out to his side and just as Hiro's blade would have made contact his body flickered and vanished. Reappearing next to the now useless chains his dark eyes locked on Hiro's face.

"_Byakugan!" _he cried refocusing his eye on Ryo and Nejiko, who was now running to join them.

Hiro struck first, redrawing his second blade he struck at Ryo with a flurry of blows. Ryo, forming a staff for himself, met him blow for blow an till the force of his chakra enhanced strikes destabilised the phantom weapon reducing it to dark static and then nothing.

Nejiko got him next, hitting him with a powerful kick that Ryo barely blocked but managed to grab hold of her foot to fling her out of the way. But they had drilled like this before, even against Ryo, the second he had Nejiko's foot Hiro was already back on the offensive and so (as his Byakugan was showing him) was Ita.

They hit him almost at the same time, Hiro slashed twice. The first was dodged and the second caught on his one remaining arm guard. But Ita was on his then her Sharingan giving her an edge that neither he, Nejiko or Ryo could match when Ita was truly focused on her target.

She drove him back landing a clean kick to his stomach and then a hander round house to his head sending him reeling to the ground. He rose fast assuming the open handed stance he knew was part of the Uzimaki's Rasenken. A brutal taijutsu developed by Nejiko and Ryo's father, it provided sudden and unpredictable bursts of speed and any blow dealt could be devastating.

The engaged again, Hiro transfixed by the speed of their blows even if he could see the conclusion with little effort. He had been right, Ryo was avoiding doing any real damage to Ita his blows twisting suddenly before hitting her face or her stomach. Ita on the other hand seemed to relish the idea of hurting Ryo.

It seemed like Ita would have him is a few more hits but just as she seemed about to deliver the final blow, he ducked it grabbing her arm in one glover hand. A cold pit opened up in Hiro stomach, he had to move in now before he took her down.

He clapped his hands to form a seal but he was too late. In a flicker of light and motion Ryo was behind Ita and had both her arms locked in his grip. He was larger and strong than her and despite her struggling she could not free herself.

Ryo now had the upper hand and a shield, unless he thought of something quickly they would lose him.

"_Rasengan!"_ cried Negiko and Ita was suddenly released as Ryo's face was filled with pain. His back arched and he screamed in agony from the jutsu his sister had slammed into his back.

Hiro was horrified, what was she thinking this could kill him. He was about to say so when in a moment that turned the horror in his heart back to rage, Ryo exploded into white smoke.

As Nejiko's jutsu faded to nothing a stunned silence filled the clearing. Ita stood hunched over, her face blank but her eyes glossy with suppressed tears. She reached behind her to her immense mass of black hair that was now full of leaves and twigs. After every mission she had to spend a few minute or hours picking the mess out of her hair, a fact Nejiko teased her over. There was no teasing today.

Needing to end the silence that was eating at him Hiro cleared his throat, "How did you know?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Negiko pointed one small finger to where he had failed to bind Ryo, "The armguard, it faded before your chain did. It couldn't survive away from the clone," it felt horrible to hear her light and whimsical voice so devoid of its usual cheer.

"How?" Ita asked suddenly, her voice like more of a breath than a word. Both Hiro and Nejiko looked over to her, worry clear on Nejiko's face, "How did we track a clone instead of Ryo, how could you make that mistake?" rage was creeping into her voice as the tears finally started to fall from her long black eyes.

"He altered the clone," Nejiko answered tiredly, "Uzimaki imprint seals, they take ages but they draw your attention without you knowing. It's my fault..."

"It's not!" Hiro said automatically. It wasn't, there was no way for them to have seen the difference before getting here. Not if he had prepared something like this to fool them, "how many could he make?" he asked dreading the answer.

"One if he was moving," she answered walking over to him so they could take without disturbing Ita who was trying to get herself under control, she hated looking weak in front of them, "this would have slowed him down as well."

"Days," she said quickly, "probably as much time as it took us to mobilise," they were interrupted by a fresh sob from Ita direction. He didn't want to look but he had yet to deactivate his Byakugan and he could see her hunched over against a nearby tree. "We should never have brought her!" Nejiko muttered angrily to him before rushing over to comfort Ita.

Ryo and Ita had a...complicated relationship, they had dated on and off for years and Hiro knew from Ryo's own mouth and the locket Ita refused to admit she had hidden in her cloths that they really cared for each other. But for some reason or another, it just never seemed to work out for either of them.

He took a deep breath, calming himself like his sensei had taught him. They had to get back to work or they would lose whatever trail was left for them to follow. Calling on what was left of his chakra he made the hand seals _Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram_ and after quickly biting his right hand between thumb and forefinger muttered to himself, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ and slammed his hand onto the mossy soil.

He heard the tell tale ring of a successful jutsu just before the burst of smoke obscured his vision. When it cleared he was met with the ugly faces of his two Ninken "Ed and Eric". Both were large strong looking dogs with matching Konoha forehead protectors and the white Sarutobi crests tattooed into their sides.

Ed was a large brown blood hound with big ears and sagging skin that made him look like his was always in a foul mood. Eric on the other hand was a black and brown was a thick bodied basset hound, he was shorter than Ed though he had an almost manically cheerful face that showed even through his equally wrinkled skin.

He had raised both dogs from pups under the guidance of the Hokage himself, having found them abandoned during a mission. He had trained them as two of the best tracking Ninken around. That being said despite their loyalty there were a few things he would change about the two...

"Hey Boss!" Eric practically shouted at him, his massive tong lolling out of his mouth in excitement.

"Sup..." Ed put in lazily.

"Hey guys listen I need your..."

"Did you find him!" Eric interrupted, "we tracked him like you said and then went to eat and then went to swim and then eat again. Ed do you smell him now, you got his sent first and then I did and then we were both tracking and looking for your friend that I am scared of at times, Ed?"

"Not here..." Ed replied dryly.

"Oh darn!"exclaimed Eric his ears drooping as he huffed and drooled in annoyance, "I was sure we had him. We almost always find people that the boss wants us to and he rewards us afterwards but now we don't get our treat. Why is that lady crying?"

"What lady?" asked Ed looking over at Ita and Nejiko who was now glaring daggers at Hiro and his dogs.

"The one with the black hair, not the one with the yellow hair she does not like me for some reason. Which is a shame because I like her she smells like noodles and I like noodles, do you like noodles boss?" he had to take a breath at some point or another right? Hiro was now regretting all the underwater training he and Ryo had put them through.

"Yes I like them now lis..."

"Oh that is good boss because I love noodles, Edward hates noodles and I think that is bad!"

"There alright..." Ed muttered unconvincingly.

"You are lying I and will tell you why because..." he was stopped by a large paw pushing his head into the ground.

"Boss what you need?" Ed asked with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks Ed," he pulled Eric's excited face up so he could be sure he was listening, "Ryo tricked us it was an altered shadow clone but were in luck, he could only make one and I need you to find him again."

Now they were interested, he could see it in both of their eyes, at once they started sniffing around the area zoning in on the area where Ryo's clone had vanished. They sniffed around getting the scent of Ryo's chakra back in their nostrils.

"We go it..." Ed drawled and Eric nodded happily in agreement.

"Watch out for Alpha," Ryo gigantic Boarhound, around the size of Ed and Eric combined, "he'll be out and looking for you!"

"I do not like him!" Eric punctuated which summed it up quite well.

Before the two of them headed out Eric plodded over to where Ita and Nejiko were still sitting. Nejiko was still glaring at the squat little dog, her arms protectively around her friend.

"Do not worry sad lady, we will find the scary mad and tell you where he is. Then you will stop leaking from your face and stop being sad and like me again." And with that he wondered back to Ed and the two of them began wondering off, "Did I help?" he asked his friend.

"Oh ye you helped..." he replied with a bit sarcasm in his voice.

After a few seconds they were out of sight. Reaching up to his collar he hit the communicator on his collar twice to test the correction, he got two pairs of static bleeps back. They would track him better than they could, and they need to rest, Hiro needed to rest.

Taking one more deep cleansing breath he released his Byakugan and sat leaning against the nearest tree for a quick rest.

* * *

Yah all done, well for now please review if you like or not its your choice. If anyone is ever interested I based the designs of Ita and Nejiko on images I found on Deviant art, if you ever fancy a look ill put up a link in one of the next chapters. Oh and to anyone who reads Marcy's story i am working on it its just takes longer because of how much i have to work into each chapter.


End file.
